<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude III (Second Thoughts) by DreamBird711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140900">Interlude III (Second Thoughts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711'>DreamBird711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Techno freakin kills Tommy, The death warming isn't explicit, TommyInnit Dies, Villain Wilbur Soot, perma-death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno and Wilbur have a discussion over Tommy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude III (Second Thoughts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always see fics for Interlude IV which is good but what about the rest of the album? I thought of this Interlude so now we have this neat little Drabble of a fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The truth is, the kid's medicine makes him sin." <br/>Wilbur stands next to Techno, both watching Tommy sleep.<br/>Techno tilts his head a little to show he's listening. <br/>"Whether it's from a doctor or a dealer. He was screaming about Tubbo." <br/>Techno winces lightly, the boy's death had been terrible to do, but necessary for appearances. <br/>"We put his disc on until he's bleeding on the needle, and he's weeping in the halls." <br/>Wilbur's quiet for a few sharp minutes, and Techno holds his breath, messing with his crossbow's trigger. <br/>"Cut down on his curtain call, that's where he's gonna sleep." <br/>Techno takes aim with shaky hands, wondering what happened to the steady ones he once possessed. <br/>He can imagine the dozen roses that will quietly lay upon his younger brother's casket, the tears of those around him. <br/>"Wilbur, will I feel some remorse?" <br/>After a few more sharp beats he says, "No, pull the trigger cause he's left us no recourse," </p><p>"His brain has a sickness, so kill it at the source" </p><p>And with a quick click and light whoosh, <br/>Tommy's peaceful sleep became eternal. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>